Milkweed (Snowdrift)
Milkweed was made for the Random Color Character Contest. My color was orange. Please do not steal or edit without permission. Appearance Milkweed is a pure HiveWing. She has a sleek, lithe body with slightly more muscular back legs than front legs. Her wings are slightly longer than the normal HiveWing’s. She has orange scales with black spots strewn across her body, maroon horns and eyes as black as the darkest abyss. Milkweed’s spots are about the size of her fist, and she has larger spots around her neck. Her spines are the same color as her horns, and her claws are usually slightly dull. Personality Milkweed has an unusual warmth towards SilkWings, but also any other dragon, and always gives them a chance. She tries to see the good in dragons. Milkweed has always been close to her mother, Amphipod, who taught her that there is good in all life, no matter if it seems bad. Her mother infused in her strong personal values and beliefs, and wanted her to be a strong, independent dragoness not afraid to do what she thinks is right. Amphipod did a good job. Even though she seems all peaches and cream, Milkweed does have insecuritites. She is always paranoid when the night falls. In fact, her code name is paranoia. And just like any dragon, the phrase “I need to talk to you” can strike more fear in her than anything else. And of course, the fear of being found, being killed, before making a lasting impact on the tribes. History Milkweed was born in Jewel Hive well before the time of Cricket. Wasp was still queen, and there were still many prejuduces against SilkWings. Aphipod had mothered another dragonet, Abispa, who had turned out to be a psyopathic SilkWing-hating maniac, before she applied for a divorce and had Milkweed with Cynips. Amphipod wanted Milkweed to be a good dragon, so she chose a less vicious name. Cynips did not like this and did not bond well with his daughter. Milkweed attended an argiculture-track school, but ended up patenting her own embroidered capes and became a shop-owner in the Glitterbazzar. One day as she was up late cleaning her stall, she stumbled upon the Jewel Hive Chysalis. After earning their trust, she became the first HiveWing in the Jewel Hive Chrysalis. She led a secret team and found out that the Librarian was always mind-controlled. Even though she never found out what Blue and Cricket discovered, she certainly paved the way, and maybe some of her descendants helped them on the way..... Relationships Amphipod: Amphipod is Milkweed's mother. She worked hard to install certain core belifs in her daughter and supported her decision to go behind her queen's back and join the Jewel Hive Chrysalis. Cynips: Cynips is Milkweed's father. He never bonded with his daughter, and did not like her softness towards SilkWings. He was a distant character throughout all her life. Abispa: Abispa is Milkweed's half-sister. She is very suspicious of where Milkweed goes every night. She is the main reason why Milkweed keeps quiet about the Chrysalis, even to her bestest of friends Shimmer: Shimmer is a SilkWing also in the Jewel Hive Chrysalis, and Milkweed’s OTP. She also happens to be Abispa‘s personal servant. Trivia * Milkweed was originally going to be a SilkWing. * I wanted this character to a HiveWing because when you think happiness and warmth, 'Hey, what about a HiveWing?' is the last thing that comes to mind. * I kind of wanted Milkweed to be related to Cadelle (don't ask me how that happened), and therefore Katydid and Cricket. * Cricket was a slight inspiration for Milkweed. Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:HiveWings Category:Females Category:LGBT+